Lesser Kami: Keyome ( Shinto)
" At the end of the day... im just a kid from District 1. In a time where hate surronded the world in a blanket of muder and power. And i was a knit in that blanket. At the end of the day, I'm just a man." 'First Name' Keyome Tasanagi 'Nicknames' Lord Tasanagi 'Age' 450 Years old. 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'5 'Weigh' 300lbs All Muscle 'God of Fate' Lesser Kami of Thunder and Force. ' 'Fighting Style Thunderous Boxing is still his main style though in his time in the shinto realm. He's learned many martial arts styles and techniques that make him a fearsome opponent. Dan Kotsukin (断骨筋, Cutting Bone and Tendon): Causes an opponent's muscles to self-destruct. Enkan Zanshū Kyaku (円環斬襲脚, Ring Beheading Layered Leg): Can defeat over 200 enemies with a spin kick ripping off all there heads. Ganzan Ryōzan Ha ' '(岩山両斬波, Rocky Mountain Splitting Wave): A knife-hand strike that crushes the victim's skull.Does not even use any of the body's pressure points. Gekitsui Shi (撃墜指 (help·info), Strike-Down Fingers): Keyome strikes his opponent's forehead with four fingers. When he moves his fingers the opponent is left with 3 seconds to live. Hakkei no Hō (発勁の法,'' Method of Internal Energy Release''): Stops projectiles thrown towards one's body. Hyakuretsu Ken '(百裂拳, ''Hundred Crack Fist): It is characterized as a strike of over a hundred blows, delivered at rapid speed to the designated 708 Keiraku Hikō (Pressure Points) on the adversary's body. Each attack is usually accompanied by shouting, "Atatatatata!". '''Seiei Kō (醒鋭孔, Sobering Sharp Hole)㊙: Keyome strikes his opponent's Ryugan, located in the chest. This causes the victim's body to become like a mass of bare nerves, causing extreme pain with the slightest touch. Zankai Ken (残悔拳, Remorse Fist):Keyome inserts his thumbs into the temples of his enemy. Upon removal of Keyomes thumbs the enemy is left with just three seconds to live. In these three seconds, Keyome advises them to meditate on the folly of their wicked ways, before being split in half vertically and exploding. Powers Golden Fist Keyomes Automailarms are indestructable to say the least, but also very destructable.It can easily be noted that keyomes arms are morse so weapons. Unlike normal Chi users/Hadou users, Keyome does not have flesh where his arms would be instead a very powerful mechanical structure that allows his chi to easily pass throughout his limbs to create monsterous results.After Channeling the Chi within his arms to a hightened state of augemented strength and power Keyome's arms, or arm will brim a bright golden color. Make note it only glows golden due to the massive amount of heat that it produces with the chi flourishing within the arms. With his Thunderous Boxing Technique, and this new form of power Keyome later on named it 'Golden fist style'. It harness the Dark Hadou within his body into both of his arms for the full power.At its first level, The Golden Fist simply forms a golden tint to his arms more or so like an aura Keeping its orginal 'human' textures and skin tone. By punching the ground with " Golden Fist" and channeling "Chi" energy into it, Keyome can generate a small fissure of energy that stretches for about a dozen or so meters, which in turn unleashes a powerful force sufficient to easily launch several humans into the air and away from Keyome. 'Golden Strike' The first and weakest of the "Strikes" that Keyome later on made names for this Golden Fist stage. His Arm would burst with a brimming gold aura( Make note it only glows golden due to the massive amount of heat that it produces with the chi flourishing within the arms.) Keyome begins to slide across the ground and pivot repeatedly in order to either maintain or increase momentum, before thrusting his fist at the target and unleashing a powerful wave of force. Keyome before was capable of to collapsing an entire office building by striking its top surface with Golden Strike. Using Keyomes Push Blast Technique he's able to emit a force of his chi out of his back to propel himself out at fercious speeds to build momentum to deliever the blow. He uses this method with all of the Strike attacks. 'Golden Power Strike' The second of the Strikes that Keyome can use in this stage. Functions the same as the first one, except that it causes a minor steam to burst from the top of his 'shoulder blade'which signifies in an increase in firepower. Keyome is capable of destroying the massive Battle suits used by the Armada which he did during the 6 month time skip when he went with his Dog Army team and had to battle a Armada battle power unit which were condesned of one of the most powerful metals in the known world and standing the height of 35 feet in the air. (likely approaching cityblock-busting, given the quantity of reinforced steel present). Keyomes Tasanagi's Golden power strike can dent Vibranium if struck from a good enough distance. 'Oblitherating Golden Strike' The third and strongest of the Strikes that Keyome can use in this stage. Functions the same as Golden Strike and Golden Power strike except that the arm does completly turn chrome gold and red streaks of lightning appear as an odd desigen( It signigies the Dark Hadou trying its hardest to combust out of the arm, if it were a normal human arm, it would blow up instantly if tried any of these techniques, but due to keyomes Industractable arms he's more than able to contain it for these attacks.) that gets destroyed and the firepower is further increased: this is the attack that ranks Keyome at cityblock-busting power, capable of wiping out hundreds of thousands cubic meters worth of rock in energy collisions with force of impact. If Keyome used this techinque on someone, there bodies could combust on impact. Keyome can only use this technique 1 before his bodies chi is completly depleted. 'Pusshu Bakufū ( Push blast)' At more powerful levels, Ones Chi or Hadou has the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the power put into it, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air-not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even (particularly in the case of fragile materials such as ceramics) shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's Chi ability control, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target. With practice, a skilled Chi user could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the Hadou of a conventional explosive. The user is able to form compressed explosions as a striaght punch of pressureized air to be projected out or thrown. When the highly moving pressurizd air comes into contact with a target, the air is released with force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds. With training, the user could be able to detonate the bombs at will or have several orbit the user.. this only works if the user is far away from there target by 50 feet or more. The longer the feet the faster and more potent of explsion radius. *Able to send this various waves and blast. *Can only use 3-4 blast a post anything over voided *Warning! If Keyome begans to charge this technique, depnding on how many post he has it, will determine just how powerful said force will be for the attack. 'Absolute Force Manipulation' User can create, manipulate and shape force in all its forms, whether Physical, Transcendent, Natural, Spiritual or Mental. Mental Forces *Emotional Energy Manipulation *Psionic Manipulation *Psychic Energy Manipulation *Telekinetic Force Manipulation Natural Forces *Cosmic Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation *Environmental Manipulation *Nature Manipulation *Universal Force Manipulation Physical Forces *Absolute Condition *Energy Manipulation *Absolute Immortality *Inner Power *Negative Forces Manipulation *Positive Forces Manipulation *Physical Godhood Spiritual Forces *Life and Death Manipulation *Maximum Quintessenal Control *Morality Manipulation *Omni-Magic *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Supernatural Manipulation *Twilight Manipulation Transcendent Forces *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation *Demonic Force Manipulation *Divine Force Manipulation *Existential Plane Manipulation *Ethereal Manipulation *Maximum Quintessenal Control *Primordial Force Manipulation Combat Specialist The user has an encyclopedic knowledge in hand-to-hand fighting styles; therefore understanding and analyzing opponents style of combat and flaws in the opponent's attack and defense. He can also use attacks that can automatically knock down the opponent or use the strength of the opponent to his favor. The user has a vast knowledge of the opponent's body and their limitations, have an incredible perception of opponents and the users surrounding areas using it to his or her advantage, and can copy or mix several types of martial arts and movements and understand how a special attack works in matter of minutes. This power can be enhanced by the users experience and improvement of skill. Masters of this abilities can counter or detect flaws on opponents Special Attacks. *Ability Intuition *Child Prodigy *Counter *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Enhanced Combat *Martial Arts Intuition *Visual Nullification *Ability Learning *Combat Adaption *Combat Perception *Enhanced Condition *Ninjutsu *Old Prime *One-Man Army *Pressure Point Intuition *Special Attacks *Unpredictability *Weapon Proficiency *Arena Empowerment *Body Manipulation *Combat Embodiment *Death Inducement *Divine Combat *Enlightenment *Indomitable Will *Ultimate Invincibility *Zenith 'Extreme Fighter' *The ability to be as deadly as a vastly superior force. An advanced version of Enhanced Combat. May be the end result of Combat Empowerment.This ability allows its users to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. Users of this ability are a terror on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse. This ability can manifest various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill. Users of this ability are as deadly at range as they are in close quarters.The ability to have a superior combat prowess than normal members of your species, with no superhuman degree. Even though this ability is not classified as 'superhuman'; this ability is a Sub-Power of overly enhanced human states. This power allows the user to have greater fighting skills than professional combatants (e.g. martial artists, boxers, wrestlers, UFC fighters etc). In addition to this, On the other hand, users are capable of mastering combat skills or weapons in days or months, even though for a normal member, it would take years to perfect. *'Last Stand Empowerment': The ability to spontaneously manifest the above power in suicidal situations. Almost always results in the users death, though not before amassing a significant body count. Users who do survive its use may develop the permanent version. *'Inverse Ninja Law': The ability to become more powerful as the odds are stacked against you. However the opposite is also true. This may be exploited by genre-savvy opponents. Not necessarily unique to ninjas, see here for more details. 'Enhanced Stamina' *The ability to have highly developed musculature that generate less fatigue toxins than the musclelature of most other humans, enabling them to gain greater endurance. A sub-power of Peak Human State. *Peak users of this ability are enabled to run for so many hours (maybe days) and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. 'Enhanced Strength' *The ability to be stronger than normal humans; even though their capabilities are not classified as 'superhuman'. This is a sub-power of Peak Human State but not completly *Users are capable of lifting double one's own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing only up to 900lbs level, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc without even using his Chi to its full state. Although with his Chi Keyome can lift up to 1,100lbs by himself now. 'Abnormal Longevity' *The ability to age slower than normal members of your species, though not to a superhuman degree. A sub-power of Peak Human State. *Individuals with this ability are at the peak of human conditioning. For this very reason, they age slower than normal members of their species due to having extremely healthy cells, without any superhuman degree. In addition, this would activate when the user is in his/her young-adult years and they'd look twenty-years younger. In Captain America's state, even though he was frozen in the ice for nearly seventy-years, Steve still had the vitality and appearance of a man in his physical prime. If one were to "super-charge" this ability, then the user would achieve the superhuman version of this ability (the user could gain immortality if the augmentation is powerful enough). Finally, the user could live up to hundred-ten years since this ability is at enhanced level. 'Enhanced Speed' *The ability to be faster than average humans; even though this ability is not classified as 'superhuman'. This is a sub-power of Peak Human State. *Users can run up to 60 miles per hour; with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. Additionally, the user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential, making their speed near-superhuman. 'Master Strategist' *This ability enables Keyome to be capable of creating strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent. Keyome is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect.E.g Strategic games. Over the years its been seen and noted just how smart Keyome is, Beating Thomas Flint ina Game of witts, who was known to be a super intelligent man. Also, Winning the whole Kasaihana city over, Defeating Danchou alone with his own self made plan, and out smarting alot of enemies who attempt to take him down. Keyome has become very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies moves with ease just by observing. 'Weapon of Choice' 'Staff's of the void' The Staff's of the Void allows the user to manipulate dimensional.The user can manipulate dimensional energy to achieve a vast variety of feats. The user can teleport, change their dimensions, and even create portals, as well as become one. *Dimension Creation *Dimension Shifting *Dimensional Awareness *Dimensional Breath *Dimensional Constructs *Dimensional Imprisonment *Dimensional Link *Dimensional Storage *Dimensional Travel *Portal Creation *PortalCreation Tentacles of dimensional energy. *User may be able to become a portal, pulling subjects into themselves with tendrils of dimensional energy. *Teleportation *Create "windows" to observe what occurs in other dimensions 'God-Like Automail' Automail limbs are generally made with a full steel Skeletal. frame layered with steel armor-plating to protect the various wires and intricate machinery inside; however, contemporary technological advancements have allowed certain Automail to be comprised of other materials such as carbon fiber, fiberglass, chrome, copper-nickel and aluminum alloys, so as to be less cumbersome and more durable than steel in abnormal conditions. On keyomes Automail the metal would be Onyx, and Antimantium within the interior of the Automail so that it would stay sturdy, so even the most devastating attacks like even a TANK running over it full speed would not shatter the object completely, so a full Challenger 2: 62,500 kg would going at 90 mph wouldn’t even destroy it. Now, on the exterior… it is pressured down, forcing it to gridlock with the outter covering of the other metals used and layers over the exterior as well so that it wouldn’t rust quickly. "Rusting" is a word which is reserved for iron oxidizing, but the other metals will also form oxides. There are many different kinds of steels, some which rust more easily than others. Stainless steel, for example, pretty much doesn't rust at all, but it has significant amounts of other elements, usually chromium and nickel, in it. This is what was used for the outer base mostly consisting of the stainless steel than the other metals listed. Aluminum is fairly resistant to damaging corrosion, but it forms a thin oxide layer very quickly, which makes a hard barrier to prevent further oxygen from coming in to interact with the remaining aluminum. This is one reason why aluminum is a favorite in structural coatings like aluminum siding on houses and aluminum screen doors -- they do not fall apart when they form a coating of corrosion, which will happen over the years the more he uses it. Keyomes automailed arm, was burned down to a dark cool metal mix much like how a sword is crafted. Once he pulled the arm out it was fully coated chrome black with a emerald glow. The red lava like marks near the lower arm simply indicates that he's healthy and able to move. And unlike other Automails... the Anti-freeze placed within the arm would work like a Cars air conditioning. Where as it would usually damage his arm if it was too hot, making it difficult to use because of the pain. Or if it was too cold, and the arms joints would lock up. The Anti-freeze would activate a small latch that allows its essence to pour out within the arm when abnormal temperatures are detected. This would quickly cause the arm to get accustomed to any and ever type of weather change. Within the arm. Mr. Hideo had added a filter within the shoulder plate. It's mostly operative like a computer there. He knew Keyome had a mission to do at the top. So he made sure that this arm would almost be everything he needed. Due to mostly everyone relying on technology. RAYS. UAV'S Airplane sonar's etc etc. Tracking made this easier for someone. But... Keyomes arm emits a shredding along the shoulder... that are much to thin for the human eye to see. The Filter within the inside of it has a generated shredder... that pulls in air, and then emits the air back out of it with small strips of aluminum in the small holes along his arm. It's much too quite for anyone to hear, and keyome probably doesn’t even have knowledge of it to this day. So basically his arm would work like a chaff grenade. Chaff consists of small aluminum strips that are specifically designed to confuse radar frequencies, and normally used by aircraft to fool missile radar. The individual strips are cut in such a way that they wreak havoc with radar's transmitted frequencies. The chaff grenade is a combination of a wide-dispersal system for such strips and an electronic jamming system similar in effect to a magnetic pulse; it fools most electronic devices in the current room, including security cameras, radios, and some types of UAV. Modern armed forces use chaff (in naval applications, for instance, using short-range SRBOC rockets) to distract radar-guided Missles from their targets. Most military aircraft and warships have chaff dispensing systems for self-defense. An Interconteintal Ballistic Missle may release in its mid course phase several independent warheads, a large number of decoys, and chaff. So with his arm... Keyome more than likely would never be scoped out on any kind of radar... making him invisible to most of his enemies. It also has the ability to Supress nanomachines... along the elbow part of the arm. A signal emitts from the tip of the elbow like a sonar. Making most Nano weaponry completly useless. Keyome's arm can shape shift into 3 unknown weapons. He doesn’t know what they are.... nor if they exist in the first place. So this Information is Unknown. Keyome's arm is will over the worth of 200,000,000,000 Tanz. During Ark 2. Keyome Tasanagi's arm's had been giving an upgrade. On the forearm Dr.Hideo added a synthesizer that process a generic coating of the human flesh over Keyomes arms. Making them look, feel, and even TASTE rea. The coating would fool the human eye and even cause powerful magnetic currents to dissipate from there connection of his arms. Due to the flesh coating being so thick. Background After Keyomes first time entering the Shinto Keyomes body in the world Keyth had known had been a pawn since Keyome himself stepped foot into the shinto realm all those years ago. Thus why the Journal ended so vaguly. Keyomes soul and everything good in him had been entrapped within a stone inside of the Shinto realm. Kiken then sent a more corrupted and demonic keyome in his place to do his bidding in the real world. Keyomes main Objective had been to create a host (I.E. have a TON OF KIDS.) So that they would one day return to the Shinto realm themselves so the Legendary demon Spirit created from the hatred of millions would latch on the Tasanagi's body due to all Tasanagi's being Onihoruda. Plus the Onigami had been created through an Alchemy incantation that the Tasanagi's had preformed making them the perfered host over other Onihoruda's. Keyth also found out that his mother had been a pawn in this scheme. Sent way before Keyome even entered the Shinto realm, Kiken simply had her stationed there untill the right moment when Keyome came to find her. Even though Keyome had been entrapped in stone in the shinto realm ( the real him.) He was still able to reach out to his son in more ways than one. Kiken mentioned that Keyome had been so powerful in the shinto realm, that his connection with his actually body made the Evil Keyome in the real world often Jump Protocol. Making him do things that he hadnt been programed to do. After Keyome regained his freedom from the stone with Kyoko's help. Keyome soon became the gaurdian of the shinto realm. Trying to rebuild his family name where is ancesters messed up and trying his way in becoming an offical Kami by going through the process of becoming a lesser one first. Allies/Enemies Allied with *Keyth Tasanagi *Kyoko Kita *Xiao ( Shinto) & Xiao Lee 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 22:47, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Category:Shinto Category:Lesser Kami